1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for issuing warnings in vehicles about hazardous situations as a function of the location.
2. Description of the Related Art
German utility model GM 91 08 827 presents a signal emission device for controlling the braking light in a motor vehicle in which, in order to detect a sudden decrease in the acceleration of the vehicle, the position of the accelerator pedal which is activated by the driver of the vehicle is evaluated. Moderate release of the accelerator pedal, which occurs under normal conditions, does not in this context trigger any actuation of the brake lights, while if the accelerator pedal is released abruptly, as occurs directly before an emergency braking, the brake lights are actuated. In this context, the selection of the change in the position of accelerator pedal during which actuation of the brake light takes place, always forms a compromise between avoiding unnecessary actuation of the brake lights in the case in which the change in the accelerator pedal is not followed by emergency braking, and the necessary actuation of the brake lights in the case in which the change in the accelerator pedal is followed by emergency braking.
DE 19814574 discloses a method for generating a signal for actuating the brake lights of a motor vehicle. In the method, the accelerator pedal change variable which represents the change over time in the position of an accelerator pedal which can be actuated by the driver of the vehicle is detected, and the detected accelerator pedal change variable is compared with at least one predefinable threshold value, and the signal is generated as a function of the comparison, wherein the threshold value is predefined as a function of at least one stability/safety variable which represents the instantaneous driving stability of the vehicle and/or instantaneous driving safety of the vehicle.
DE 4342856 discloses a circuit for a flashing hazard warning system of a motor vehicle which is equipped with an antilock brake system. When an antilock brake system control process is triggered, a flashing hazard warning system is activated.
DE 10005867 discloses a hazard warning system which is equipped with electronic circuits and with sensors and which senses the movement of the driver's own vehicle and also the traffic events behind the driver's own vehicle and identifies situations with a hazard potential by comparison and evaluation of this information, and outputs warning signals.
The activation of the hazard warning system serves primarily to issue a warning that a vehicle is entering or is in a possible hazardous situation. The surrounding vehicles can determine that a possible hazardous situation may occur only on the basis of visual recording but cannot determine whether this hazardous situation is relevant to the driver's own vehicle.